Scars and Guilt
by takoyakilover4ever
Summary: Lucy tired of being called weak and getting stabbed in the heart, leaves and sets on a journey to become She meets someone on the way who apparently knows her. Can Lucy prove that shes not weak? (My first Fanfiction) 2 made up characters
1. Chapter 1: They will never heal

**My first fanfic ever! I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does!**

**Please feel free to comment on any problems but no hate please :D**

**Sorry if they seem out character **

**Who do you think should go with Lucy? Natsu, Gray, Sting, Rouge anyone else?**

_**Chapter 1: They will never heal**_

_**Lucy's POV:**_

_I couldn't take it anymore. I am tired of being called weak by my "friends". I really was just a replacement for Lisanna wasn't I. Should I quit Fairy Tail, My only family, My Nakama? I think anyone would, if they got kicked out by your own team….._

_**Flashback 15 minutes earlier (NO ONES POV):**_

"Luce!" The pink haired dragon slayer screamed

"Yes Natsu?" Lucy said a bit worried. She was worried; he hasn't talked to her for 3 weeks

"Lissana's back and we want her on our team to catch up with her!" He told her with his goofy smile

"Sure, I don't mind" said Lucy

"That's the problem….. We can't have too many people on our team" Natsu said with a short but sudden serious face

"Oh….." Lucy sort of guessed what he was going to say next

"Can you leave team Natsu?" Natsu said with a huge smile on his face

Lucy trying not to cry, bit her lip and softly said "sure…." She mumbled "cause I'm weak right" but it was so quiet he didn't hear

"Okay bye Lucy!" Natsu said while walking away to the others

Lucy on her way out of the guild Erza stopped her

"Lucy I'm sorry we had to kick you out but you really are weak! You have to train or do something to become stronger" Erza screamed softly

Lucy heard people whispering "She is really weak" or "How did she survive until now" or even worse "She might be the weakest in Fairy Tail".

Her bangs covered face and she walked outside of the guild then looking up to the clouds.

"Lucy" The ice mage called

"Are you going to call me weak? I know I am weak but you don't have to rub it in my face! I'm sorry I am a celestial mage who just hides behind her spirits!" Lucy screamed while crying

"No that's not it, even though they think you're weak I don't think you are weak Lucy" Gray said with a melancholy tone

"Thank you Gray, but I don't think these new scars will ever heal" Lucy said while in tears

"Remember I am always here to talk even though we are not on the same team, okay?" Gray said with a worried face. _He really cared for Lucy_

"It's okay Gray it's not like I'm leaving or anything haha…ha…ha…..." Lucy said with a fake smile

"Bye" Gray said while walking into Fairy Tail guild

"See you tomorrow….If I'm still there" Lucy said but she said the last part so quietly that Gray couldn't hear

_**End Flashback**_

_**Lucy's POV:**_

_Gray is really sweet…..I will miss you guys a lot but I am weak right?_

I go home and fall asleep getting ready for tomorrow. I have to wake up early just incase

_I talked to Loke about it he said I should train if I really want to and since I got stabbed in the heart I should quit if it hurts that badly. He told me to go tell Master that I am leaving. _

I'm heading there now and I'm a bit worried what if says I can't leave wait… that's not possible. I guess I have to explain everything to him. I walk in the guild its empty, considering it is 5:00am that's why.

I knock on the door and I hear a faint "come in".

I go inside and I think he knows that I'm in a sad state right now

"I want to quit Fairy Tail" Lucy said in a very shaken voice _I was scared when saying this at the same time I think he's surprised_

"Why is that?" Makarov said with an upset face

_**Lucy explains what happened**_

"I see, I understand but please visit or come back. I know how you feel it's alright to feel this way" Makarov said while trying to hold in his tears

Casting a spell and waving his hand Lucy's fairy tail insignia was gone. She was a free mage now

"Thank Makarov-san" Lucy said while smiling, crying and waving goodbye

Makarov held out his hand doing the Fairy Tail sign

She called Virgo and asked to help with packing and storing

_**NO ONES POV:**_

_Lucy packed her stuff sold her house and headed… nowhere; she didn't actually know where she was going. She just followed where she thought was a good idea. However she ended going in circles._

"Wait didn't I pass this place wait…No I was here like 10 minutes ago and 10 before that… AHHHHHH I'm lost" Lucy cried to herself

"Ah! Aren't you Lucy-san" A mysterious girl voice said

"Huh who are you?" Lucy questioning the hooded girl

"That doesn't matter right now all I can see in your heart is that you want to become stronger. Yes?" The hooded mysterious girl said

"YES! I have to no matter what!" Lucy screamed with passion

The girl smiled and took Lucy's wrist and they got transported in a garden beside beautiful mansion. The area looked bigger than the Heartfillia house. There were flowers everywhere, a huge fountain, there was grass everywhere, music was being played, small looking toys were running around, and pets everywhere.

"I can teach you any magic you want as long as you have that burning passion within you" The girl said with a glowing smile

"Thank you very much. Can I ask you a question?" Lucy said finally smiling

"Yes?" The small girl replied

"What is your name?" Lucy asked

"That I cannot answer however I will tell you when you're ready. For now call me T.J, those are my initials"

**What do you guys think so far? Like the tiniest GraLu moment? **

**Is T.J mysterious? I will tell you guys about her but in a different story when she's the main character ;)**

**Review and favorite is much appreciated **

**I will try and release the next chapter as soon as possible**

**(≧****≦)/ Byeeeeeee guyssssssssss**


	2. Chapter 2: Identical

**Was chapter 1 good? Did you like the Gralu moment? Hahahaha my friend got mad at me for not doing Sticy first hahahhha. I'm still not sure who to pair together please give me suggestions **

**One last thing: thank you so much for the reviews! **

**Natsu: Takoyakilover4ever**

**Lucy: Does not own**

**T.J: Fairy Tail**

_**Chapter 2: Identical**_

_**Lucy's POV:**_

_I'm so glad that T.J took me in for training. I can't wait to light magic, dark magic and dragon slaying magic! _

_**Flashback 1 hour ago:**_

"You can call me J. for a while" T.J said joyfully

_J is so cute! She has Navy blue hair that reaches up to her Calves and Navy blue eyes. She was wearing Blue dress that went up to her knees that was baby blue that had trims along the ends and she was also wearing black combat boots. She's upper powerful but she's short like a bit shorter than Wendy I guess._

"Okay J.! So what magi_c _are you going to be teaching me?" Lucy said while jumping up and down

"Lucy-san I'm going to be teaching you light and dark magic plus dragon slaying magic. However I'm not going to be easy on you" J. spoke with a serious tone

_**End of Flashback**_

_**J. POV**_

_I think that Lucy-san is going to be a very powerful girl who can control her magic really well I mean she used to be a celestial mage and doesn't that require a lot of magic? Oh well. I'm surprised she doesn't remember me I mean we used to be….. Whoops I should start training soon but it's a bit strange, I'm looking into her heart and there is a lot of hatred within her…._

_**Back in Fairy Tail**_

_**Makarov's POV**_

_I find this unbelievable after suffering this much, this is what she gets from her 2__nd__ "family". I'm going to go tell everyone now that Lucy left because of us. When I said "come back for a visit" she doesn't look like she wanted to go anywhere near our guild anymore…_

_I walked down the stairs to the first floor and looked at team Natsu with disappointment._

"Brat's are we a friendly guild who cares about their guild?" I had a serious and straight face on while saying this

"YEAHHHHH" everyone shouted

My face went red from anger "THEN WHY DID YOU DO SUCH HORRIBLE THINGS TO LUCY! SHE LEFT THE GUILD BECAUSE YOU BRATS SPREAD RUMORS ABOUT HER! AND TEAM NATSU HOW COULD YOU THAT, KICKING HER OFF YOUR TEAM!?"

Everyone's face turned to the ground and there was a painful silence and guilt in the air until someone shouted "where is Lucy by the way"

I started to cry and in my tears I told them "Lucy left yesterday, she told me about the horrible things you did"

"I didn't… I mean….. I don't….." I heard Natsu mumble

"I didn't say anything, but she lied to me she said she wasn't going to leave or anything" Gray said looking like he was going to cry

"Brats….. We will all miss Lucy and for those won't miss her don't deserve to be in this Guild. After all I don't think anyone has been in more pain than her" As I say that I walk back to my office

"I'm so sorry Lucy" Natsu covered his eyes with his hands and started to cry

_**Back to Lucy and J.(LUCY'S POV):**_

_J. Is showing me her house, well it's a huge mansion and there are so many really Kawaii stuff toys walking around everywhere! She showed me my room where I'm going to be staying for training. The room is covered with pink furniture, pink toys, pink wallpaper, pink posters and pink paintings. Everything is pink it's so cute!_

"Hai here is some keys as a present from me to you as a welcome gift" J. said with an innocent smile

"Wah so many keys! What do they do?" I asked

"What you have in your hand is Note, Myth, draco, demons and angels keys. Note keys are basically music key, each music key has a different power for example this key here 'Gate of the pianist: Aream' can change the sizes of anything. With Myth keys will call Mythical creatures like phoenixes, Centaur's, Pegasus, Sphinx, Balius, Xanthus and even more mythical creatures. Draco is Latin for Dragon so I guess you know what that's going to do. Demons and Angels you should know what that is going to do however for demons you need to know Darkness magic and Angel you need to know how to use Light magic." J. explained to me

"Wow that's a lot of keys! Thank you so much" I shouted with joy

"However do not stop using your zodiac and silver keys. I do not want you to abandon them"_ J. had serious eyes I got scared for a moment but I understand why she would say that_

"Of course! I would never abandon my spirits!" J. smiled at me when I said that and I felt over joyed that she understands

"I have something called a 'Magie Tafel' which is Magic Plate in German. This allows you to see your spirits without having to use your magic but you won't be able to fight with them. The Magie Tafel is only used for communicating with your spirits. Okay enough talk I'm going to go now so you can fix your stuff" _I watched as J. walked out of the room and going back to the garden she tied her hair up and started to water the flower. Did I mention my room has a great view of the garden?_

_**2 Hours later**_

_I finally finished unpacking and now I'm super hungry for lunch. I'll go ask J. If I can make lunch for both of us and for the small toys if they can eat haha._

_As I was walking down the hallway to the garden _

"**SMACK"**

"Oh I'm sorry. Are you that Lucy girl that J. keeps on talking about?" The boy asks

"Huh? Oh yes! I'm Lucy Heartifillia who are you?" I asked _I looked closer at the boy and this is what he looks like:_

_He has long Navy blue hair with Navy blue eyes. His hair reaches up to his Calves. He looked like he was half a head taller than m. He was wearing shorts that were back and he was wearing a navy blue hoodie lastly to finish of his look he has headphones on neck. He looked like J.!_

"Ummm are you the brother of J.?" I asked extremely confused

"Me? I'm her older twin brother. I can't reveal my name so call me J.T or T."

_Uwahhhh J. and T. are identical twins! That's so cute but you can tell the difference between them because T. really looks like a guy but still looks like J. and J. is the same but has that girl look._

"I'll take you to J. so we can eat lunch now" T. said with a really bored look on his face.

"Okay!" _I screamed happily_

_Okay finished chapter 2 :D_

_Do you like idea of identical twins?_

_Next time I'll get to the part that Lucy's starts training_

_Review please!_


	3. Chapter 3: Your inner flame

I hope you liked chapter 2 Do you like J. and T.

I'll be trying to update at least twice a day since I have a passion for writing :D

Thank you for the views, favorites, follows and reviews

Once again I don't own Fairy Tail ;)

Chapter 3: Your inner flame

_**Lucy's POV:**_

"I'll take you to J. So we can eat lunch now" T. said with a bored face

"Okay!" _I screamed happily _

_**In the garden:**_

_J. was humming a song that sounded very familiar but I can't seem to recall where though…_

"Hi J.! It's time to eat lunch, can help make the lunch?" I asked. _I really wanted to show her my skills and I also want to show some gratitude for training me_

"Of course you can help" She smiles warmly then she turned to her head to T. "I see you have met T.! He is going to be teaching you some magic too, but both of us are going to show you on how to unleash your magic. First lunch, then break last training"

_**After Lunch (Lucy's POV):**_

_Lunch was so delicious! We had spaghetti bolognaise for each of us, we also had side dishes like French fries mixed in with herbs that were grown in her garden. For dessert J. made us home-made ice-cream which is made out of chocolate and mixed in with salt. When I heard she put salt inside the chocolate ice cream J. just said it brings out the flavor in chocolate. We are resting right now before training starts so I decided to explore this place and right now I am…Lost_

"Onee-san are you lost?" A little panda toy asked me. _Ahhh he's so cute_ he has a full green suit which is mint green and he is holding a bamboo stick in his hand

"Oh hello there! Yeah I'm lost can you help me please and what's your name?" I tried to ask nicely because he looked extremely scared

"S…s... ….m...M…y name is Parker. I'll transport us, hold my hand" He whispered

_**Got to the training area (Lucy's POV):**_

_In the training area there were two areas, the first area is an outside flower garden with grass everywhere. There was also different types of elements in certain places for example fire in huge torch pillars, water in a water fountain obviously, lighting conductor which was fully charged, things like that. The second area was an inside training hall which looked normal apart from the huge weights which looked like it was big as an elephant. J. and T. said that we were going to start with trying to unleash our magic and trying to control our magic. We are going to train outside today._

"Okay just take a seat on the floor and relax, close your eyes if you need to" J. said the first part and T. said the second part. They went from happy tone to a serious tone with a serious face with serious eyes.

"Concentrate and just think to yourself, why do I need to become stronger? Is that an important reason? Can I become stronger?" T. explained

"Find that flame inside of you and let it go wild however try to control it"

_Why do I need to get stronger? Is showing Fairy Tail that I'm strong really the reason or is there something behind it?"_

**LUCY WAS ABLE TO CREATE WATER AND CONTROL IT**

"Hah…. Yes I got to control it" Lucy screamed while gasping for air

_**BACK AT FAIRY TAIL (Lissana's POV):**_

_I didn't understand why Lucy left; it looked like she was having so much fun plus she got along with a lot of people here like Natsu, Gray, Ezra and Wendy. I need to ask Natsu why!_

"NATSU!" I shouted across the guild

"Need something Lissana's?" Natsu was sitting at the bar eating fire as usual

"Do you know why Lucy left? I really wanted to be best friends with her." I whispered just in case others heard

"Me…..She left because of me" Slow tears fell down his face, he was gulping and chocking he also had a melancholy tone

"What did you say to her?" I probably had an extreme shocked face

"I told her to leave our team…because I wanted our team to be together like ….old time"

**SLAP **

_I slapped him as hard as I could_

"I never agreed to that! DON'T MAKE DECISIONS FOR ME!" _Everyone in the guild was staring at me but I didn't care I just walked away to talk to Levy to comfort her; she's still crying after an hour I feel really bad for her. Gray was also crying earlier I guess he really liked her. I never got the chance to have a proper talk with her. Huh what's this? I'm crying? I guess I would I really miss her energetic voice and her always complaining about her rent. _

_**Levy's POV:**_

_I couldn't stop crying. Why did people call Lucy weak?! Most of us won't be here either we are dead of not even in this guild yet. She saved us countless of times and we returned that by also saving her. I heard Lissana's conversation with Natsu. I guess he was the reason she left and I thought those two would be together_

_**Back in J. and T.'s house 4 months later (LUCY'S POV):**_

_I can finally do the basics of dragon slaying. I got all the elements in perfect control. J. and T. would usually disappear on Saturdays but they never tell me why but I don't mind they are really nice to me all the time apart from training haha they have t. J. taught me a secret trick I can use for if I have to go back to Fairy Tail and it's called…._

**Do you like the little cliffhanger? I have cliff hangers but it's there**

**Why do J. and T. disappear from time to time?**

**Please review, Favorite and Follow to know more**

**Thank You for people who do review Favorite and Follow to know more**

**BYEEEE SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME**


	4. Chapter 4: A new start

**HI guys did you guys like that cliff hanger? Sorry if you didn't**

**The way on how I am going to be showing Lucy's training is: I'll just be showing the beginning, middle and end**

**I really need you guys to tell me who you want with Lucy please!**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows **

_**Chapter 4: A new start**_

_**LUCY'S POV (4 months later):**_

_I can finally do the basics of dragon slaying. I got all the elements in perfect control. J. and T. would usually disappear on Saturdays but they never tell me why but I don't mind they are really nice to me all the time apart from training haha they have t. J. taught me a secret trick I can use for if I have to go back to Fairy Tail and it's called "aeternus tenebris"_

"aeternus tenebris, is a spell that will destroy your happiness. It will drag you temporarily into a darker world and you will see your worst nightmares. It last for ten minutes so its ten minutes of torture." J. said with eyes that looked like she was going mad. It's called _"aeternus tenebris" _because in Latin that means eternal darkness

T. interrupted "Okay let's get some dummy puppets here and let's start training"

"Let's start with dragon slaying first" _J. ordered me to do the elements one at a time then later I can try combining them_

"**Roar of the Water Dragon!" **_A wave of water splashes the dummy making it fall into pieces of cloth_

_**After training (7 hours of training)**_

"I'm so tired! I need to take a bath" I fell back onto the floor in my room

_After Bath_

_After all my training for 4 months my appearance has sort of changed guess. Well I guess it's just my hair. My hair now reaches my waist. Today I am wearing blue shorts with a purple belt. I am wearing a plain spaghetti strap shirt with a small bow._

_I walk to the living room…._

"You should really visit the village" A man J.'s age said

"I told you many times that I will go back but after I train Lucy san"

"Okay fine but still Drake misses you a lot…."

"Fine I promise I'll go back next week okay? I'll bring Lucy san"

"Okay then Bye!" _The man leaves the room and leaves the house_

"J. who was that?" I asked

"Him? He is a childhood friend of mine but anyways let's eat now" When J. said that she had one of the cutest smiles ever!

"Okay!"

_**1 Year later **_

_**In Fairy Tail NATSU'S POV:**_

_It's been more than a year since I have seen Lucy. In all my missions I was looking for her. Gray really hates me now he punched me in the face after she left, he won't talk to me or even look at me. Gray bought Lucy's house then he said "just in case she comes back". He's been staying there for a while now. I really miss Lucy…._

_**Back to J. T. and Lucy (LUCY POV):**_

_I pretty much have learnt everything need to learn from J. plus "aeternus tenebris". I'm going back to join a guild which is NOT Fairy Tail. T. said that if I really want revenge then join somewhere like Sabertooth. I will get my revenge though, especially Natsu. I'm going to leave today. J. said she will visit me and T. might_

"I'm going to miss you J. and you too T.!" I said while crying

"Me too!" J. said while hugging me. She was also crying

"Yeah also me" Instead of T. saying that with his usual very bored face he said it with a small smile which made me blush slightly because he was really handsome with a smile.

"Keep this just in case you get into trouble Lucy-san" J. handed me a bracelet which is Navy blue that had a J. on it

"Also in case you can't control your powers. Hey Lucy here I have one too but this one has a T. on it" T. gave me a bracelet which looked like J.'s but with a T.

_As I wave goodbye a little panda named Parker runs up to me_

"H...h….h...Here you go. Bye Lucy nee-san" _He handed me a piece of candy. Parker….Still shy as ever_

_I walk away to the gate and I get transported in front of Sabertooth. The reason we got transported instead of me just walking away and taking a train is because J. and T. don't want to be found by anyone so the only way of getting to their house is by being transported __by__ either J. or T._

"Hey! HEY! **HEY!**" _Someone is shouting at me and its really annoying!_

"YO! GIRL WITH A HOOD ON HER HEAD!" _I hate it when people shout now _

"What do you want?" _As I turn my head I saw Sting Eucliffe and behind him Rogue Cheney but Rogue was looking the other way like he didn't care though_

"What do I want? It's what do you want! You're standing in front of our guild and you look suspicious. You sound familiar… Who are you?" Sting shouted at me. Ughhhhh how annoying

"I want to join you're guild. I don't want to say my name" _Thank goodness J made me wear a black cloak with a hood or Sting would've known it was me_

"Well you look weak. Weak people shouldn't join our guild" Sting said with a smug look on his face

"I wasn't asking for your opinion in the first place. Anyways the only one I see who is weak is the idiot who is talking to me" _I don't want to talk to Sting it reminds me of Natsu which brings up painful memories_

"Why you little….." Sting looked at me as if he wanted to battle

"….Sting remember your language" Rogue said still looking the other way

_I walked in anyways. This is going to be fun. I think I'm going to be battled by Sting. I heard something happened to the master while I was gone so the Master changed._

"…Can I see your master please" _I'm trying not to act like my cheerful self or it will sort of point out it is me. I'm going to act like I don't care about hurting anyone and that I hate being cheerful._

"Yes can I help you? I'm the master here. My name is Modori" _The master here was a girl who had long turquoise hair that reached up to her waist. She was wearing a turquoise skirt with a white sleeveless shirt and her shoes were turquoise heels._

"I wish to join you guild…" _I raised my head so that she could see my eyes_

"Of course…but you have a test" _It creped me out because she said that with such an innocent smile_

_**In Fairy Tail, Same Time (Natsu's POV)**_

"Oi, I think I can smell Lucy's scent!" I screamed

"Where is she?!" _That was the first time Gray said something to me in a long time probably because it's Lucy_

"Gajeel! Wendy! You guys can also smell her right?!" _I just want to say sorry and tell her my feelings!_

"YES I CAN" Wendy looked like she was about to cry

"LETS GO FIND HER" _Everyone in the guild stood up and ran outside to follow_ _me, Wendy and Gajeel_

_For some reason I'm starting to cry like when Lucy left us. Erza was also crying. Pretty much everyone was crying._

_**Back to Sabertooth (Lucy's POV):**_

"The test is to defeat someone in our guild picked by me" _I hope she chooses someone strong. I wouldn't mind fighting Sting; I just want to punch him in the face for annoying me the other day_

"Can you tell us your name after the battle and you have to remove your cloak after so we can see what you look like" Modori looked like she was having fun while saying that

"Fine by me by the way can you choose someone strong. I don't want to fight someone weak" I said

"You will fight…. STING" Modori shouted

_All of us went to the back of the guild into a field. What kind of magic should I use...? _

"Hey you! I'm not going to go easy on you!" Sting said with a cocky tone

"You guys can start fighting in 3…2…1 GOOOOO"

_**Lucy's POV:**_

"_Gate of the pianist I open thee: Aream" Aream has brown gelled hair and purple eyes. He wears a tux that is black and in his pocket is a red rose._

Aream whispered to himself:

"_Piano come to me_

_Let the beautiful melody be played on you_

_The sound of happiness _

_The sound that can cause happiness _

_The sound that will cause their destruction" After that a piano appears out of nowhere and Aream just sits down getting ready to play_

"_White Dragon's Holy Breath!" Even though I could just eat the light I don't, I just look at Aream and smile._

_Aream plays a tune that sounds depressing and Sting's Holy Breath just turns into a small ray of light that disappears._

"N…No way…" Sting said with a petrified look on his face

"You can go now Aream" Aream bows and turns into stars

_Sting charges at me but I just stand still. It is pointless Sting you can't beat me. You never will. I look at him with pity as he cast:_

"_HOLY RAY!" He shouts at me. Didn't I make it obvious that I don't like people shouting!_

"_Ice dragons Roar!" My attack collides with Stings Holy Ray but my magic is too powerful so it cut his Holy Ray and hits him directly. _

I put my hood down revealing my face. "My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia"

"LUCY WINS" Modori shouts but has a shocked look on her face. She looked at Sting but he was completely Knocked Out

"Aren't you from Fairy Tail" Rogue asks me with his usual face

"Used to be….Now I hate them… They are terrible" I try not to cry but it didn't work but at least only one tear came out

_Something unusual happened Modori hugged me _

"Welcome to Sabertooth!"

"YEAHHHHHH" everyone was screaming and they looked really happy. I went over to Sting to heel him. That's the least I can do I guess.

"_Water Dragons Tears" I put the tear I cried on to his cheek and he was instantly heeled like nothing happened_

"T…Thanks Lucy…" It might have been me or is he blushing? Oh well!

"Where do you want your insignia and what color?" Modori asked me

"I want it on my hand and I want it to be Navy blue please" I said happily

"Navy blue that's a strange color but it's your choice" Modori said while stamping my hand

"It reminds me of 2 people who I love" _T. and J. I want to thank you guys so much that I could do anything even if causes to take my life_

"Ah is one of them like your crush or something?" When Modori I thought of T. and blushed a bit

"NO!"I shouted softly

"Hey Lucy!" Sting and Rogue shouted "Let's be in the same team okay?!"

"Hmmm let me think about it" I thought to myself_ they seem like nice people I guess_. "Sure!" I smiled brightly at them

_I thought something was strange though. I felt something charging at this guilds building…_

_Then I got the smell of Natsu Dragneel and the rest of Fairy Tail. I shot up from my seat. Sting and Rogue were staring at the door also. I think they also figured it out._

**CRASH! (THE DOORS FALL DOWN) **

_**NATSU'S POV:**_

_I looked across the room and I see Lucy standing next to Rogue and Sting. I couldn't help but get angry and shout _"GIVE LUCY BACK TO US" _At that point Gray has already ran up to Lucy and hugged Lucy_

"GET OFF OF ME GRAY!" Lucy looked at me and the rest of Fairy Tail in disgust

"I missed you so much Lucy" Gray the Ice princesses has already started crying

_Sting pushed Gray away and Lucy took cover behind Sting_

"You Fairy's want a battle? Then let's get started!"

Everyone in our Guild is already shouting and casting their Magic

"_Roar of the…."_

END OF CHAPTER 4

YESSSS! I finally finished Chapter 4! :D

Next, Next week I can't post any chapters because I'm on holiday

Sorry guys

I hope you liked this chapter

Please Review! It helps a lot

BYEEEEEE


	5. Chapter 5: Time and feelings

**Hey you guys since I was on a holiday and I had no computer with me there were no updates so I will try**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**No one is telling me yet who Lucy should be with, so I can't decide on the pairings**

**Thanks for the reviews! Favorites! And the Follows!**

**Chapter 5: Time and feelings**

_**LUCY'S POV:**_

"_Roar of the….."_

"Huh what's going on?" I asked myself. _Time just stopped and I heard a voice in my head:_

"…_Are you going to allow this war…?" The voice was so faint but I could just about hear it._

_Then it hit me… J and T, Their bracelet! How do I use it though umm let's see ahhhh nope, no button. Maybe be if I touch the T and J? _

_When I touched the T and J there was a bright light! Only T appeared though._

"Hi T.! Where's J.?" _I was happy to see him but_ _I sort of just saw him a while ago_

"J. she's busy with stuff. Anyways, you already got into to trouble?" _He sighed and patted my head_

"So what do you need? You called me here because you needed my help right?" T. asked with his usual face. I looked at T. with my troubled face

"Can you help me stop the fight between us?" I asked. _I really needed him to help me out; I might have to cast "that" spell which I want to avoid casting._

"Well I have nothing better to do so, sure!" He said with a huge smile on his face

_**Gray's POV:**_

_As we were starting the battle something really strange happened_

_A guy who had long navy blue hair with navy blue eyes appeared out of nowhere and everyone stopped casting their magic all of a sudden. He just stood in the middle of us Fairy Tail and them Sabertooth. _

_He rose up both of his hands to the middle so it looked like he was going to cast something. I don't know if he was bad or not but I hear Natsu screaming:_

"GET OUT OF THE WAY! _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist_" Natsu charged towards the mysterious man

_The mysterious man didn't do anything but smile. Doesn't he know he is going to get hurt really badly!_

"…_Dispel…" That was all I could make out from his sentence. However Natsu's power stopped. It looked like he mumbling to himself again. OH GOD is he casting another spell?!_

"_Transport: Fairy Tail" At that point I'm not sure what's going on; we somehow, all of us in Fairy Tail got transported back to the guild. T…T…That guy's magic is really strong…_

_**LUCY'S POV**_

_Oh wow that was quicker than I expected. Oh well not that I care about them anymore. T. waved goodbye but not looking at me so it won't be obvious. _

"Who was that" I didn't have to my head to tell who it was, it was Sting. I guess he was pretty shocked like a lot of people in the room.

"Anyways let's not care right now. We have to fix the guild, it's gotten messy" Modori -san let out a big sigh while saying that

"I was wondering Master why is our guild's building more closer to Fairy Tail's?" _I mean they knew I was here. I know Natsu and the others can sniff me but still._

"Oh yeah that… Our guild sort of got destroyed so we had to move somewhere else and this area was the only place available" Modori-san said while having her right hand on her cheek and sighing

"Oh…. I see. How did the guild get destroyed?" I asked

Modori-san was just laughing now. "The idiot destroyed the place. The idiot is the last master of Sabertooth, he got mad at something so he started to destroy everything and hurt everyone so the rune knights had to arrest him. Haha"

"Okay…I'm going to go buy a house that I can stay in" _As I walk outside I wave goodbye to everyone. Hmmm I'm planning to buy my old house but I hope no one will try to go inside after I buy the house._

_**10 minutes later (Lucy's walking to her old house):**_

"It's a good thing I have a lot of left over money from before I left" I was happily walking into my old house until

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"G...G...Gray! What are you doing here?!" I was panicking like crazy! He might drag me back to Fairy Tail

"Ah! Lucy why are you here? I bought this house. You can stay if you want" Gray looked like wasn't to surprise to see me here. He had a soft smile on his face

_Something happened that I didn't expect to happen. Gray hugged me! I hugged him back for maybe 5 seconds but I quickly ran outside._

"Sigh… I guess I have to go look for another house"

_I walked a lot and there were a lot of houses that were for rent but they weren't big. However I'm in front of a house that has two floors and the size of this house was as big as my old house but a bit bigger. Instead of renting the place I bought. I'll start unpacking tomorrow; I'm a bit tired!_

_This place has all the furniture I need inside the house already so I am set. The living room has a fire place on the right side of the room against the wall, there are 2 white sofas parallel to each other in the middle of the room, between the sofas is a small dark brown glass coffee table. The kitchen has a fridge that almost reaches the ceiling, a stove that is silver, a microwave that is a dark red, a white sink which is on a counter, a blender that is white, the counters are a very dark brown and on the top of the counter is white marble pattern and last above the counters are cupboards that are dark brown. My room which is the bedroom has a soft pink as the wallpapers, my bed was baby blue, and I had a dresser which was white, a desk where I put my diary and stories in there. There were three more rooms which were the bathroom and the dining room which is pretty plain so I won't explain it however the last room was small that had nothing inside the room so I put a pink guitar and a blank painting canvas if needed._

"Time to sleep!" I fell on my bed and called Plue before falling asleep

_**Next day:**_

_I wake up in confusion then slowly cry to myself._

"…why can't my dream ever become reality…"

_**Finished chapter 5 :D**_

_**I hoped you liked it!**_

_**Sorry for the long wait (I was on holiday)**_

_**Please review, favorite or follow**_

_**Thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams and reality

**Sorry for updating so late lately! I have so much homework and tests ;( **

**So I can only update once a week now sorry guys but after all my tests I will start updating 2 times a day**

**I might make this fanfic a Nalu or a Sticy or maybe even a Gralu because no one is telling me who I should pair up with Lucy. T. is also an option **

**I don't own fairy tail guys!**

**Chapter 6: Dreams and reality**

* * *

_**Lucy's POV:**_

_**Next day:**_

_I wake up in confusion then slowly cry to myself._

"…why can't my dream ever become reality…"

_**Lucy's Dream (Lucy's POV still):**_

_I'm currently running through a green forest with no one but me. No one is here to judge me or call me weak which is what I love about this place. I have been running for a while not actually knowing where I'm going but I'm not tired. My eyes glow with excitement when I reach a lake, the lake is beautiful! It is shining like there are diamonds in the bottom of the lake, the color of the lake was a very light shade of blue. I go to go lay down next to the lake. I hear some birds and they fly next to me and just joined me. As soon as I was going to get up and explore again _

_I WAKE UP_

_**End of Lucy's Dream**_

"It's not like I never knew that this wasn't a dream" I say as I get up from my bed

_Today I am wearing a black skirt with ruffles at the bottom with my belt attached to it, all of my keys are dangling from my skirt and so is my whip. My shirt is sleeveless shirt with a black ribbon in the middle. I have my hair tied up in two pony tails with navy blue ribbons holding them up. I put on the bracelets and leave my house._

_**Sting's POV:**_

"Oiiiiii! Rouge! Where's Lucy? I want to go on a mission with her" _I really want to go on a mission with her! She so strong and I think I might be a bit interested in her._

"…I don't know, I want to go with you guys too if you guys are going on a mission…" Rouge was reading a book but closed it as soon as Lucy came in.

**Lucy walks into the guild**

"Lucyyyyyyyyyyy!"_ I screamed as I ran as fast as I could towards Lucy_ _and hugged her_

"Ah! Sting what you are doing?!" She said in panic

"Oh um sorry" I had a slight blush on my face. "Anyways go on this mission with me, Rouge, Lector and Frosh. I put a piece of paper in her face

"Hmm what is this?" Lucy took the piece of paper

_Find and defeat Bandits_

_In oak town_

_Reward:_

_300,000 jewels_

"Seems easy enough! Okay, sure I'll go with you" Lucy said with a bright smile on her face

"Hoho seems like you're the new person everyone keeps on talking about" Says a voice

_I turn around to see Mirvana_

_**Lucy's POV:**_

_Ugh it's this person from __**that**__ time. I hope she doesn't try to bully me or I will hurt her. I give her cold eyes and say _"Yeah I'm her. What do you want?"

_To my surprise she just smiles at me_

"Welcome to Sabertooth!" She pats my head then walks away waving her left hand at me while her head facing forward

I smile and think to myself_. Sabertooth is really sweet guild, they are really nice and they accept me for who I am_

"Lucy, can I have some candy?" I look down and see that it was Frosh

"Sure! You can have some too Lector" I smile at the two exceeds as I handed them some candy

"Should we leave tomorrow morning?" I asked

"Yeah, meet us here at let's say… 9am" Sting said with an excited face

"I'm going to go home to prepare now! Bye!" I shouted as a ran back home

"BYEEEE"

_**Lucy's House (Lucy's POV):**_

_I packed everything I needed for 2 days and 1 night because I don't think this mission will take very long. As soon as I was done packing I dressed down into my pajamas and fell on to my bed._

_**Next morning**_

"Yawn" I let out a big yawn while going to Sabertooth to meet Sting and them. "Morning Sting, Rouge, Lector and Frosh"

"Let's go now?" Rouge asks with his usual poker face

"Sure!" I look into my reflection in the mirror. Today I was wearing a white T-shirt that said DEAL WITH IT in Black and Dark blue shorts. I had my hair up in a high pony tail tied by a pink ribbon and I had my bracelets on my right arm. I was wearing black combat boots also.

"By the way we have to take a boat there" Sting said with a worried face

"That's fine! Right?!" I looked at Rouge and he was looking away in another direction. _Then it hit me… Motion sickness_

_**In Oak town**_

"Yes! Land finally!" Sting jumped off the boat but he still had bags under his eyes and so did Rouge

An old woman about the age of 75 above came up to us. "…Are you 3 the wizards….. going to defeat the bandits…?

"Yes!" I said while jumping up and down

"Okay the bandits are in… this certain part of this town…. and they powerful….. so please be careful." She walked away disappearing into crowd

_**20 minutes later**_

"We have checked every place but here so the bandits have to be here" Lector said with his arms folded

"Frosh thinks so too!"

_We open a door to a building and about 40 bandits come out to attack us_

"I guess we found them" Rouge said getting into a fighting position

_The thing that annoyed me though is that all I can here right now is bandits shouting at me _

"…So loud…" A dark red aura surrounded me and I had eyes that looked like I was going to kill someone

Sting turned around and shivered

"We'll kill you!" The bandits are still shouting!

"UGGHHHHH" I stay still as they jump forward to attack me

_**LIGHTS PIERCING SWORD**_

* * *

End of chapter 6

Finally done guys!

I'm so sorry for the late update

Wish me luck for the math test :'(

BYEEEEE


	7. Chapter 7: Missions and Dancing

_**Chapter 7: Missions and dancing **_

_**(Lucy's POV)**_

"…So loud…" A dark red aura surrounded me and I had eyes that looked like I was going to kill someone

Sting turned around and shivered

"We'll kill you!" The bandits are still shouting!

"UGGHHHHH" I stay still as they jump forward to attack me

_**LIGHTS PIERCING SWORD**_

A sword that was glowing with light pierced through the first bandit in the left side of his chest making him unable to move at all. As soon as I finished off about 6 bandits, I thought to myself why not finish this off now in one move?

I reached for one of my keys, "Gate of the two headed snake I open thee: Amphisbaena!" A snake with two heads, on the tail and one on the head came out of nowhere with poison dripping from its mouth. The color was a soft but rough brown mixed in with black and yellow, this snake was the size of half of the fairy tail guild. The eye color that was shimmering in the light with its deep dark color staring intensely at one of the bandits, the bandits took a step back in fear.

"Amphisbaena can you help me with these guys? How about 20 seconds? Too long?" I asked Amphisbaena. He just nodded his head. I took out a special umbrella that protected me from poison that Amphisbaena gave me just in case he used that spell.

"Sting! Rouge! You might want to come here!" I shouted to the both of them. Sting had a bandits color in one of his fists and rouge was stepping on one of them. They quickly realized what was going to happen so they ran towards me.

"…Now Amphisbaena…"

_**In a low, demonic voice the snake cried out:**_

_**Botulinum Toxin Rain!**_

_I smirked as I watched all of them fall one by one. For this poison you don't need to swallow it because Amphisbaena attacks goes straight into your body. From paralysis all of them fell in pain. _

"Hmmm, 10 seconds. New record! Amphisbaena good job you can go now." In an instant Amphisbaena lowered his head and faded away into small stars. "Humph! We could have done it faster "Lucy pouted

"Let's go back to that old woman and get our reward" Rouge said with his usual poker face

**~~Growl~~ **"while we are there let's get some lunch" Sting smiled as he rubbed his stomach

We walked towards the main town to find the old lady. She said that she will be waiting near the flower shop near a cake store. We spotted her and so we ran towards her

"We defeated the bandits" Sting said with a smile on his face

"…Thank you so much…. Here is your rewarded….. I will also give you this" She hands us our money and some wait what? Some ball tickets for tonight?

"I think you deserve a rest and some fun" After she said that I watched her leave us with a soft smile on her face

"I don't have any nice clothes for the ball though…" Sting looked at me with sad eyes

I winked and said "That's fine because we can buy some now right?"

"Sure" Rouge said calmly

I took Rouge and Stings hand and pulled them along with me "Let's not waste anytime then! We have at least 4 hours until the ball starts"

_I think that it will be a lot of fun! I drag Sting and Rouge to a store called 'Happy Grace' _

"Excuse me? Anyone here" I opened the door and hear a jingle of bells

"Ah! Welcome" shouts the store owner

_**At the Ball:**_

_When we entered there were a lot of people in gowns, dresses and tuxes dancing with each other with some beautiful waltz music playing in the background. _

_When I bought my dress I kept it a secret what it looks like to surprise Sting and Rouge…Not like I like them though! Rouge and sting also kept what they are wearing a secret so I don't know if they look like idiots or if they look like they are actually part of the ball. I haven't changed into my dress yet though_

"I'm going to go change now! You guys should too" I go into the bath room and get changed. I come out wearing my dress. My dress was long soft pink dress that reached up to the ground and the end has small ruffles. The dress was being dragged on the floor which signals that it was really long. I had Cancer do my hair and make up for me. My hair was tied into a bun however there were long strands of hair still going down the bun. I had my eyelashes extended and a bit of blush put on. Of course I also had my J. and T. bracelet on.

"Oi! Lucy are you done?" Sting shouted

"Yes!" I walk out with a soft smile. I was blushing slightly from embarrassment. Sting was wearing a white tux and in his right breast pocket he had sky blue rose. Rouge was wearing black tux and in his left breast pocket he had a crimsoned colored rose.

"AHHH" Sting and Rouge their mouths open, was it me or were both of them red as a cherry

"W…What!" I shouted while blushing like mad

Both of them looked away. Rouge quietly said "You look beautiful…that's why"

"I'm going to go get some food for us" Rouge said while walking toward the food

**Music changes into Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky - Waltz of the Flowers**

Sting smiles at me at takes his hand out "May I have this dance?"

"Of course Sting" I take his hand and put on a bright smile

_We dance with in the middle with a lot of other people who are also dancing. It was silent and awkward but fun_

Sting broke the silence "Can I ask you some questions?"

"Go for it" I responded

"Where did you learn all your magic? Also what kind of magic do you have?" He said while he twirled me around

"I learnt my magic… from someone who I care for. I have learnt dragon slaying magic and a few extras, I am also stellar mage who has some keys that will never be found in this world" I said after he caught me

"You care for? Who's that?" Sting then winked at me

I then took my right hand and tried to cover my face from me blushing like crazy from him winking at me "My friend of course!"

"…My turn to dance Sting…" I turn to see Rouge with a bunch of food on a plate in his hand

"Fine" Rouge hands Sting the plate of food then walks towards me and takes my hand

We start dancing together slowly. I look over to where Sting is at and he has his eye on Rouge but he is eating at the same time. We had had a small chat about what magic I possess then both of us felt a bit tired so we went to sit down and rest

"Let's go home now? It's almost 10pm" Sting suggested

**~~YAWN~~**"Okay" I said while rubbing my eyes

_**Sting's POV:**_

_I'm so surprised and happy for today. Lucy looked like she was having lots of fun and she looked more beautiful than I expected her to be_

_As we were on the boat she looked really sleepy so when she wasn't really paying attention I put her head on my shoulder and she fell asleep. Little did I know I fell asleep on top of her head_

* * *

_**End of chapter 7**_

There are a lot of hinted Sticy moments here ;)

A lot of people suggested Sticy so I put Sticy

Don't worry if you want another pairing! You can still vote

Thanks for reading you guys! I don't own fairy tail though

3 for the people who follow, review and favorite


	8. Chapter 8: Surprises and Feelings

_**Chapter 8: Surprises and feelings**_

_**Sting's POV:**_

_I'm so surprised and happy for today. Lucy looked like she was having lots of fun and she looked more beautiful than I expected her to be_

_As we were on the boat she looked really sleepy so when she wasn't really paying attention I put her head on my shoulder and she fell asleep. Little did I know I fell asleep on top of her head_

_**Next day (Lucy's POV):**_

"Mhhhm? Where am I?" I look around and find myself in my bed

"Oh yeah the ball… I fell asleep though… what happened?" I stood up walking to the bathroom while rubbing my eyes

_I changed into some clothes for going outside. I was wearing a pink mini skirt with a white see through tank top. Inside the tank top was a blue vest and I was wearing black combat shoes._

I walked to my living room to find…

"ROUGE! STING! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!_ I find Sting and Rouge on both of my couches sleeping like logs _

"…After you fell asleep we dropped you off at your house and we passed out…" Rouge said while stretching his arms

"I'm still sleepy so I'm going home, bye" Sting said while walking away leaving me and Rouge

"So…What should we do" I asked him

"I don't know" Rouge responded

"Let's go to the guild then!" I smiled at him and he blushed slightly while looking the other way

_We walked outside and it was awkward. It was really silent_

"So what kind of magic so you specialize in?" Rouge asked me while looking into my eyes

"I have perfected Dragon Slaying magic and Celestial magic but I have to say I'm better in water and wind dragon slaying"

"Why's that?"

"After learning everything in dragon slaying, I was mentored how to use the hidden spells, ancient spells and forbidden spells"

"By who?" Rouge had one of the most confused faces I had seen before

"J. and T.!" I said while laughing then covered my mouth

"Wahhh?" Rouge had his finger on his cheek with his mouth wide open

"Umm never mind he he" I ran to the guild seeing everyone was in a crowd shouting and running everywhere

"What's going on?" I asked Mirvana

"GMG is coming up so we are seeing who is going to get picked" Minerva said while rubbing my head

"Okay everyone calm down please!" Modori-san was trying to calm everyone down. "That's enough!"

SHUT YOUR TRAPS PEOPLE!

I turn around to see it was Sting who was shouting

"So let me announce the five people! Lucy Heartfilla, Sting Eucliffe, Rouge Cheney, Minerva Orlando and Rufus Lore!" Modori shouted. "You five should start training now! GMG is in about 1 month"

_**Somewhere (T.'s POV):**_

"Hmmm she's joining GMG" I was sitting on some building watching Lucy

"So she is" Said the person next to me

"Let's go back before someone notices us"

"Yeah, sure"

_**Sabertooth's Private beach (Lucy's POV):**_

"Let's train people!" I shout as I punch the air

"There are puppets here you can use to train" Minerva getting into a fighting pose. "Don't worry these puppets don't break unless your incredibly strong, I can't destroy them"

I walk to a puppet smiling and having a slight blush on my face from the excitement

**Water dragon's hidden technique: 20 shades of Blue! **

_A huge magic circle appears on top of the puppets head and 20 different shades of blue water came down on the puppet with great force making it fall down and due to the force the doll breaks into several different pieces _

"Hahaha what a weak doll" I laughed and stuck out my tongue to the doll

"Whoa…" That's all I could hear the others say

_All of them had fear in their eyes but they looked amazed. Rouge grabbed both of my hands and said _"You're really strong!"

"Thanks!" I blushed a bit

"Not bad" Minerva said while smiling

_**5 hours later:**_

"I'm tired!" I said while rolling around on the floor

"Let's take a break then"

"I'm going to go out for a walk!" I shout to them

"I'll go with you too then" Rouge ran up to me

"I'm going to eat dinner though" I said

"Well I'm hungry too, I'll treat you then" Rouge took my hand and dragged me off somewhere

_We went to some place called Yummy Nom's… What a lame name. It smells nice in here though_

"Table for two please!" Rouge said while holding my hand **still**

"Okay! One table for a couple" The waiter shouted

"W...Wait were not a" I was stopped by Rouge who squeezed my hand

"Let's sit down at our table now"

_We talk about stuff and eat, we have awkward pauses in the middle but it's still fun. We finished and I'm heading home now with Rouge_

"Hey Lucy?" Rouge suddenly stopped

"Yeah?" I looked back

"Do like Sting, not as a friend but a crush?"

"What? Of course not!" I was panicking a bit

Rouge walked closer to me and his face wasn't far from mine

"Can I tell you a little secret" Rouge was blushing like crazy

"Umm sure I guess?" I was blushing like mad

"I really like you, more than a best friend" Rouge ran away after that

_I dropped my bag and I just knelt on the floor while covering my face_

_I went home and found someone sitting on my couch_

"Hey Lucy….

* * *

_**END OF CHAPTER 8**_

_Sorry for updating really slowly guys!_

_I have so much homework_

_So far these are the pairing votes:_

_**NALU=1**_

_**STICY=4 (One special vote from a friend)**_

_**GRALU=2**_

_**ROLU=1**_

_Don't worry though you guys can still vote!_

_Thank you to the people who FAV, FOLLOW and review! Thank you for reading too!_

_Remember you guys if you want me to add something or make a plot twist somewhere just review and i'll add it! _

_BYE guys _

_Ill try to update as fast as possible!_


	9. Chapter 9: Flashbacks and Confusion

_**Chapter 9: Flashbacks and Confusion**_

_**LUCY'S POV: **_

"I really like you, more than a best friend" Rouge ran away after that

_I dropped my bag and I just knelt on the floor while covering my face_

_I went home and found someone sitting on my couch_

"Hey Lucy" I saw Sting and I just gave him a troubled face "Whoa hey what's wrong? Are you okay?!" Sting shouted at me but I didn't reply

"R...R...Rouge h...he s...said he l…liked m…me" I was as red as a tomato!

"Huh… I guess he beat me to it then. Oh well! Doesn't mean that I can't lose to him" Sting mumbled to himself

He walked up to me, winked at me then walked out of my house while saying "Night Lucy"

_What was that all about? _

_I sat down on my couch then I thought about training with J and T to relax myself_

_**FLASHBACK 6 MONTHS AGO (LUCY'S POV):**_

"Hey J. can you train me more please?" I looked her with puppy dog eyes

"Oh um, sure okay!" She smiled softly at me

**OUTSIDE**

"Okay Lucy-san, try to attack me" J. said while having her arms crossed and her eyes closed

_I get into a fighting position being very surprised after I made my first move_

I jump up to the sky and shout _**Roar of the Ice Dragon! **_A blast of cold and sharp ice gets shot at J.

"J. be careful!" _SHES JUST STANDING THERE! J. MIGHT GET HURT AND IT WILL BE MY FAULT_

_J. still has her eyes closed and when the roar was about to hit her she opened her right eye and the ice melts into hot water and fall on to the grass… For a second her eye looked blood red but its back to normal._

"J.! What was that?!" I start shouting at her because I was worried sick that she would get hurt

"What? I just used a tiny bit of my magic… ANYWAYS IF THIS WAS A REAL FIGHT YOU WOULD BE REALLY HURT RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE SHOWING WEAKNESS!" I got a bit mad because when J said weakness I remembered that time when I was in Fairy Tail.

I raised my head higher looked at the sky and closed my eyes…

I put my hands together and dashed at J. while shouting _**WIND DRAGONS DIAGONAL SWORD CUT! **_A sword made out of wind that was blowing at great speed was created between my hands. I try to attack J. with it but she just calmly twirls away with her eyes closed again.

"Why! Why can't I catch you?!" I shouted to myself with my head facing towards the ground. "Hey J. use some magic against me, like a real fight…" I said to J. with my head still facing the ground.

"If I did use my magic against you, you could be severely injured… Do you still want that?" I was scared to hear J. say that but I have to learn

"Yes, make this like a battle" I raise my head and get ready to do another attack

I put my arms up to make a horizontal line. I turned in circles and shouted _**WIND DRAGONS HIDDEN TECHNIQUE: MEGA TORNADO! **_The wind speed picks up suddenly and creates a tornado which was headed at J. with great speed.

J. smiled and quietly said while opening both of her shining eyes that turned blood red, _**Wrath ofthe fallen star… **_The sky suddenly went dark and…

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

As I fell, my eyes widened in fear as I screamed; there were meteors and shining stars falling from the sky, it destroyed my tornado but before it could hit me I closed my eyes hoping it wouldn't hurt too much

_**Protector!**_ J. casted a shield around me and stopped her magic and everything went back to normal

I opened my eyes to see that I was in T.'s arms, it looked like he was trying to protect me. Then he let me go

"Oi! Lucy-san! Are you okay?!" J. was running to me while crying. "I'm so sorry! I told you! I'm a monster when it comes to attacking!" J. was bowing her head while crying

"It's okay J.! Anyways you protected me! It's alright!" I said to her while smiling. It did scare me but I felt bad for her; she was trying to follow what I said.

"…Hey… you know you shouldn't ask J. or me to attack you for several reasons… Just a warning…" T. said while looking at the sky

"Lucy-san I…I…I'm so sorry! You could have been severely hurt!" J. was still saying sorry to me, I guess I really scared her…

"Fine, then! In exchange you have to teach me a type of magic that is really powerful!" I said while smiling brightly at her

"Okay…"J. said while rubbing her eyes. She's calmed down now. "I'll teach you celestial dragon slaying, it's a combination of celestial magic and dragon slaying. It's hard to prefect for a normal magician but in your case I think that it will be okay"

"Hey J. what type of magic were you just using?" I was quite confused because I have studied a lot of magic and I have never heard of the magic that J. and T. use.

"Oh yeah, umm let's just say that no one can learn these spells except for both me and T." J. said while having a suspicious smile

"Anyways! You will start learning Celestial dragon slaying tomorrow Lucy-san!" J. said while shaking her head

"Lucy can you cast any of your celestial spirits? I haven't seen you do that before" T. asks

"Of course!" I shout with ambition

_**Gate of the flutist I open thee:**_ _**Tibiæ! **_A girl with long light brown hair and brown eyes was wearing a spaghetti strap white dress that reaches up to her knees, flowers on her head and the straps of her dress came out of nowhere while a short beautiful melody was played. She was holding a white flute

"Hey Tibiæ! Can you show them what your magic does? Oh wait! Use them on these fake birds!" I hand Tibiæ a dozen of fake birds. She places them on the ground

Tibiæ smiles, puts the flute near her mouth and starts playing this slow and happy tune but the birds just fell onto the floor

"Tibiæ's magic is to make her target fall asleep which is really useful if you need to get to somewhere unnoticed. However this magic can only be used if the target does not know if your there." Tibiæ looks at me as if she was asking me if she could go back. I nod at her and she goes back

"Umm J. can we start teaching me how to do Celestial Dragon slaying now?" I begged J. "I'm too excited!"

J. puffed her cheeks. "Fine"

* * *

_**END OF CHAPTER 9**_

_Should i make the next chapter about when Lucy learns about Celestial Magic or go back to normal time and do you want me to make Lucy go back to Fairy Tail or stay in Sabertooth?_

_Thank you guys for waiting!_

_So far these are the pairing votes:_

_**NALU=2 (One vote from a friend M.M) Natsu: NO LUCY! I NEED YOU! Hey guys please help me win Lucy!**_

_**STICY=5 (One special vote from a friend) Sting: LUCY you can guess how I feel about you! Help me out here people**_

_**GRALU=3 Gray: Lucy…. Please stay with me! Hey can please help me guys?!**_

_**ROLU=7 Rouge…I'm winning…Lucy…**_

_Don't worry though you guys can still vote!_

_Please review guys!_

_Thank You for the people who Fav, Follow and Review plus the people who read this story __ It helps me a lot!_

_BYE GUYSSSSS_


End file.
